nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Aoki
''' Character First Name' Aoki 'Character Last Name' Fūma 'IMVU Username' Elwinge 'Nickname (optional) '''Age 20 'Date of Birth' 7/28/180 A.N. 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Chigakurian 'Height' 5’8” 'Weight' 134 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' No tattoos or scars, but she does have a piercing on her lower lip. 'Affiliation' Amagakure Chigakure (defected) 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Aoki is very calculating, competitive, and willing to do absolutely anything to make sure she and Hayate are safe. She is a perfectionist, always gives the impression of being in control and due to her childhood upbringing Aoki is not known to show her emotions. Even when angered she hides behind a wall of cool calmness and waits for the right time to strike. While Aoki may not go looking for trouble, she is not afraid of a fight, especially if it means protecting the people she has come to care about. Although Aoki’s moral compass is not always as straight as Hayate’s, Aoki has made it her goal to never regret any of her decisions. She does not see any logic in dwelling on the past, as it only makes it harder to focus on the future. Aoki is more of an observer than a talker. She is very quiet unless she feels that there is something important that needs to be said. Underneath the layer of icey cold reserve is a a young woman who is afraid of almost everything. Her training and her relationship with her parents taught her to always be on the lookout for the next attack, whether it be an enemy of the village or the next door neighbor. Aoki has tried to follow Hayate’s example and allow herself to trust again, but letting go of her fears was the one lesson that her father never managed to sink into her head. '' 'Behaviour' ''Aoki is not very talkative, so when she is around people she tends to stick to the outskirts of the group. She is a people watcher and seeing how people react to one another fascinates her. While she endeavors to never be rude, she can sometimes appear to be so because of her lack of expression. Aoki goes out of her way to avoid being around young children and animals. '' 'Nindo' ''Shinobi do not fight for peace. That's only a slogan, and is as misleading as slogans always are. Shinobi fight for civilization, because only civilization creates peace. We fight for justice because justice is the fundamental bedrock of civilization: an unjust civilization is built upon sand. It does not long survive a storm. The future is always in motion. 'Summoning' None yet. 'Bloodline/Clan' Fūma Clan – Chigakure Branch 'Ninja Class ' Chuunin 'Element One' Fuuton - Wind 'Element Two' Water (Locked, Will work toward in rp) 'Weapon of choice' Ninjato Dual Trench Knives 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Strength, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai: 4 – 8pts. Shuriken: 8 – 12pts. Smoke Bomb: 3 – 9pts. Any sword: Ninjato – 6pts. Any other weaponry: Dual Trench Knives – 10pts. Total: 45 'Jutsu List' Ninjutsu: General Skills- Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Kage Bunchin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) Fuuton (Wind Release) - Fuuton: Suiyaku Kaze (Propelling Winds), Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Cutter Technique), Fuuton: Kazekouyou Yougu no Jutsu (Wind Enhanced Tools Technique), Fuuton: Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu (Wind Torpedo Technique), Fuuton: Jūha Shō (Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm) Genjutsu: False Surroundings Technique, Taijutsu: Dainamikku-Entori (Dynamic Entry), Hien (Flying Swallow), Knuckle Driver , Senpuu no Mai Dance, Tejina of Hand 'Allies' Amegakure Fūma Hayate (brother) 'Enemies' Fūma Clan Fūma Kazuya Fūma Tomoka Fūma Kagashi Fūma Momoji 'Background Information' While most births are looked upon with happiness and glad tidings, Aoki’s birth was perceived as a double curse. Not only was she the second born of a set of twins, she was also a female; two things her father, Kazuya, and her mother, Tomoka, could never forgive. Like Hayate, Aoki was thrown into training from a young age, though her lessons were significantly different. While she was expected to rigorously train her body, she was also expected to train separately to learn the things that would be required of her as a kunoichi. She was taught how to handle weapons and battle techniques as well as flower arranging and using her gender to her advantage. Aoki was lucky in that her eldest brother, Genshin, couldn’t care less about her. He was usually too busy provoking Hayate to even notice the quiet girl who followed Hayate around like a lost puppy. Cutting herself off from everybody, except for Hayate, was the easiest part of her training. It wasn’t difficult to let her disdain build a wall between herself and the callous people who surrounded her, and the only person she could ever trust was her twin, the one person she allowed behind her defenses. When Hayate became closer with Kasumi, he encouraged Aoki to trust in her as well, to make one friend in this place besides himself. Aoki knew she was a burden on her brother, that he would have left this place if it weren’t for her. When news of Genshin’s marriage to Kasumi was announced, Aoki tried to stop Hayate from confronting him. She knew that this was just another trick to get him riled, and that theirs father’s patience was running thin. When Kazuya announced that the two men were going to be joining the trials, Aoki encouraged Hayate to leave the village. She did not doubt his ability in battle, but she knew that Genshin would do absolutely everything in his power to win, and sometimes there were fates worse than death. Unable to convince Hayate to leave, Aoki approached their father and blackmailed him into making sure her two brothers were not pitted against each other in the trails. At her father’s easy agreement, Aoki knew the old man had something up his sleeve, he was not a man easily manipulated and she was going to pay for her actions dearly, but the agreement had already be struck and there was no turning back now. When her father announced that she was going to be replacing Hayate in the trials, Aoki was content, as she had prepared for Kazuya to do something like this. On the day of the trial, Aoki went to the arena with a calm determination. She was not sure if she could beat Genshin, but she knew that there were few who would try harder. The fight started out quick and bloody, each very adept at their own styles, and Aoki held her own quite well until she received a kick to her right temple. Aoki fell to the ground, blood streaming across her face, and she cursed when she saw the dark figure of Hayate enter the arena. The fight between her brothers was even bloodier, and Aoki felt her heart stop when Genshin sliced Hayate’s face with his blade. She took up the spot behind Hayate, making sure none of the village nin could attack him from behind. She was a bit pissed that Hayate would break into her fight, but she knew that it was a matter of pride with him. He felt he had to be the one to take Genshin down, and she would help him in any way she could. Aoki smiled as she watched the anger on her father’s face when Hayate sliced through Genshin’s stomach with his blade and then removed his head. It was about time that old man showed some emotion. Aoki looked at her brother’s face and knew they were both thinking the same thing. Nothing would ever be the same. When Kazuya called out for their capture, Aoki stood beside her brother and held her hand out to him. After Hayate had flashed them from the arena they moved around a lot. Not staying in one place for more than a or two at most. Aoki was content with their vagabond lifestyle, for villages meant questions and stares, the scent of fear and glaring eyes; all things she could live without. When Hayate mentioned that he had heard of a new village, Aoki was against the idea. They were doing fine on their own, why did they need to bind themselves to a village again? It would only cause trouble. But, Hayate was convinced that this place was the answer they were looking for, so Aoki, as always, put her trust in him and let him lead the way to their new future. Roleplaying Library 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))